La douceur de la folie
by Babel121
Summary: One-shot. Suzu/Tetsunosuke. Tetsu en balade tombe par hasard sur un Suzu couvert de sang.


**Titre** : La douceur de la folie  
**Auteur** : Babel121  
**Fandom **: Peacemaker Kurogane  
**Persos/Couple** : Tetsunosuke/Suzu… En quelque sorte _  
**Rating **: R je pense…  
**Disclaimer** : Not mine, everything belongs to Nanae Chrono  
**Prompt** : Tetsu en balade tombe par hasard sur un Suzu couvert de sang.  
**Notes éventuelles** : Se déroulerait quelque part aux alentours du tome 4 de PMK je pense…

Ecrite pour la communauté Obscure_echange.

* * *

Un pied dans une flaque suivi d'un juron. Des trombes d'eau harassant ses épaules. Une boue épaisse collant à ses jambes.

Tetsunosuke courait de toutes ses forces, son nouvel uniforme plié au dessus de la tête comme seul abri contre la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur la ville. Les retouches de Tatsu n'étaient finalement plus suffisantes et ils avaient dû en commander un nouveau… Le seul problème étant que pour des raisons financières, le couturier le moins cher se trouvait à l'extrême opposé de la ville et que, bien entendu, c'était à Tetsunosuke lui-même que revenait la grande joie de devoir aller le récupérer une fois fini. Tatsunosuke n'avait juste pas prévu qu'il pleuvrait ce jour là quand il avait envoyé son petit frère au casse-pipe, le rouquin se doutait que celui-ci devait se ronger les ongles jusqu'aux coudes en ce moment même en voyant le temps, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à se moquer de son frère là, le déluge qui l'assaillait l'occupait bien trop.

Les rues se suivaient en se ressemblant toutes et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de son chemin. Il crut reconnaître un bâtiment et s'élança dans une ruelle, voulant prendre un raccourci. Après quelques mètres, il fut totalement perdu mais ne voulant avouer sa défaite, il continua, sûr de retomber à un moment sur le bon chemin. Il s'enfonça de plus en plus dans les tréfonds de la ville, totalement désorienté mais surtout borné.

La pluie ne faiblissait pas et bientôt, même son nouvel uniforme fut imbibé d'eau et ne le protégeait plus tant que ça. Il jura à nouveau en le mettant finalement sous son bras, son autre main posée sur son front pour essayer de protéger ses yeux et y voir un minimum. Il était frigorifié et sentait ses muscles se raidirent sous l'effort conjugué au froid mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir repartir s'il le faisait.

Un éclair raya le ciel et il rentra la tête dans les épaules en entendant le tonnerre plutôt proche. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de temps ; il avait l'envie subite de se trouver un placard et de s'y enfermer comme il le faisait enfant. Un nouvel éclair et il se réfugia dans un recoin entre deux maisons à moitié protégé d'un toit. Dos collé au mur, il prit de longues inspirations pour essayer de se calmer et pouvoir repartir sur de meilleures bases. Il était sûr que son frère devait maintenant entamer de ronger son épaule à l'heure qu'il était… S'il n'était pas parti à sa recherche sous ce déluge.

Mais il n'allait pas se mettre à s'inquiéter pour Tatsunosuke, il avait bien assez à faire de son propre côté.

Il ne reconnaissait vraiment rien autour de lui, c'était une partie de la ville qu'il n'avait jamais visité auparavant… Ou en tout cas, pas sous une pluie pareille. Les trombes d'eau changeaient tout ce qu'elles arrosaient en un paysage morose et uniforme. La ruelle où il se trouvait aurait pu être en face du quartier général du Shinsengumi, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir reconnaître les lieux. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver accroupi, tirant sur ses muscles qui s'endormaient sous l'inaction subite. Il grimaça sous la douleur et s'appuya un peu plus sur son mur de soutien. Tellement qu'une planche vermoulue craqua sous son poids et qu'il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air dans une pièce assez sombre et sentant bizarrement mauvais. Il se redressa et fronça le nez avant de se le pincer de deux doigts. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité et il put mettre une image sur la source de l'odeur. Un corps se vidait de son sang au milieu de la pièce, le torse largement ouvert, vraisemblablement par une lame.

Le choc le cloua sur place et une nausée s'empara aussitôt de lui. Ce n'était pas le premier cadavre qu'il voyait, mais il n'était pas du tout dans un état d'esprit préparé à en voir un là. Il fit deux pas en arrière et sentit subitement une présence dans l'ombre sur sa gauche.

« Qui est là ?! » S'exclama-t-il en se mettant immédiatement sur ses gardes.

Un rire fou lui répondit et lui glaça le sang quand il le reconnut. Il fit un nouveau pas en arrière, une peur froide s'insinuant lentement en lui, remontant lentement le long de ses veines, jusqu'à son cœur qui lui sembla s'arrêter. Il vit un jeune homme sortir lentement de l'ombre, léchant avec une expression de délectation suprême sa main rougie de sang. Suzu.

« Tu es toujours aussi lent… » Susurra l'albinos avec un sourire dément, s'avançant doucement vers son ancien ami.

L'esprit de Tetsunosuke remarqua distraitement qu'il n'y avait pas que les mains de Suzu qui étaient couvertes de sang. Le jeune homme lui dirait qu'il s'était baigné dans une bassine remplie de ce liquide carmin que ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Il savait maintenant qui était responsable du meurtre de l'homme à terre…

Il sentait son corps tendu à l'extrême, prêt à frapper à tout moment. Mais au fond de lui, il pouvait se souvenir des dernières paroles que Suzu lui avait dites, de sa propre voix, beaucoup plus enfantine mais surtout emplie de terreur et de larmes.

Il ferma les yeux pour oublier cette époque, maintenant, il avait grandi, il avait muri et il n'allait plus se laisser traumatiser par son ancien ami. Il savait se défendre maintenant. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur. Il rouvrit les yeux et darda son regard sur Suzu, déterminé.

Mais cela ne parut pas changer la moindre chose pour l'albinos. Son propre regard semblait empli de cette fièvre que conférait la folie, ce manque total de conscience, cette perte de la notion de bien et de mal.

Comme pour le prouver, Suzu frappa le premier, son sabre cognant violemment contre les deux croisés de Tetsunosuke. Pas effrayé pour un sou, il frappa à nouveau, encore et encore, se moquant bien d'être paré à chaque fois. Tetsunosuke savait qu'il ne devait pas hésiter, qu'à la moindre occasion, à la moindre faille, il devrait frapper à son tour, sûrement à mort. Mais il gardait encore des souvenirs, des images du passé, le son du rire franc de Suzu, son air renfrogné quand il désapprouvait les bêtises de son ami… Oui, Suzu avait été son ami, d'une manière étrange, guidée par le hasard. Mais ils avaient été amis…

Et Tetsunosuke l'avait trahi. Sans le vouloir, guidé par ce même hasard, mais cela avait détruit Suzu. Totalement. Il se souvenait également de la peur que l'albinos avait instillée en lui, digne de celle que son maître avait représentée après la mort des parents de Tetsunosuke. Cette peur qui l'empêchait de dormir, qui l'avait fait se replier sur lui-même, qui l'avait fait chercher la vengeance.

Mais tout ceci était du passé maintenant, Tetsunosuke le savait également. Rien ne pourrait plus redevenir comme avant, rien ne pourrait plus les faire redevenir amis, rien ne pourrait plus rendre sa conscience à Suzu. Il ne faiblissait pas sous la violence des coups et en rendait des semblables. Leur combat était sauvage, tout était permis et même plus. Des morsures se mêlaient aux coupures, des bleus naissaient sous les éclaboussures de sang.

La fierté du Shisengumi était oubliée, seul le combat et la survie importaient. L'esprit de Tetsunosuke était rendu aveugle par l'exaltation de leur affrontement, par cette violence qu'il pouvait laisser échapper si rarement. On n'entendait plus le bruit de la pluie à l'intérieur de la mansarde, étouffé par leurs respirations hachés et le son métallique des lames les unes contre les autres ; et par-dessous tout, le rire fou de Suzu retentissait, se repaissant de la douleur et de la brutalité de leur combat.

Un de ses sabres envoya celui de l'albinos Suzu voler et l'autre se planta directement dans son épaule, le coinçant contre un des murs vermoulus.

« Je ne suis plus aussi faible qu'avant, tu ne me feras pas peur… »

Suzu ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux, un ricanement au coin de la bouche, semblant ignorer totalement la douleur qui devait se répandre dans tout son corps depuis son épaule.

« Mais qui t'a dit que je voulais te faire peur… ? »

Tetsunosuke eut un léger mouvement de surprise à cette réponse que Suzu utilisa à son avantage. Il avança une main derrière la tête de son ennemi et l'avança vers lui, assez pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. La réaction du rouquin fut instantanée et il repoussa violemment Suzu en reculant lui aussi, le libérant ainsi de son épée. Sa main monta à ses lèvres qu'il essuya frénétiquement, peu soucieux du sang qui provenait de la morsure que l'albinos lui avait faite en l'embrassant.

Suzu, lui, était tombé au sol sous la violence de la poussée, craquant quelques unes des planches derrière lui, mais il se releva rapidement et plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de Tetsunosuke.

« Je ne veux pas uniquement te faire peur, petit Tetsu, je veux jouer avec toi. Tu es si plaisant à manipuler, tes réactions sont si honnêtes, si amusantes… Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur, je veux que tu sois paralysé par l'effroi, par une terreur si puissante qui te ferais redevenir l'enfant qui se cachait dans les placards et pissait dans son lit. »

Tetsunosuke tremblait de dégoût envers cet homme en face de lui. Cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, ce n'était vraiment plus son ami, c'était un inconnu qui avait pris un semblant d'apparence de Suzu. Les mêmes traits, les mêmes cheveux, la même carrure. Mais ses yeux, ses paroles, son attitude… Il ne le comprenait vraiment plus, ce combat, ce baiser, ces paroles. Où était la logique ?

Il recula d'un pas quand Suzu fit mine d'en faire un vers lui.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. » Répliqua-t-il à nouveau, sa voix un peu plus posée.

Suzu ne répondit que d'un rire froid et fit de nouveau un pas. Tetsunosuke ne recula pas cette fois-ci et se mit une nouvelle fois en garde, prêt à embrocher son ancien ami à tout moment. Suzu fit un nouveau pas, ne quittant pas son regard du sien. Tetsunosuke pointa son sabre sur le ventre de l'albinos. Un autre pas, la pointe s'enfonce légèrement dans les vêtements. Encore un, la pointe atteint la peau, Suzu ne bronche pas.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Cette fois, sa voix était sérieuse, basse et menaçante. Suzu répliqua d'un nouveau rire empli de cette folie qui s'était emparée de son esprit. Mais son regard ne semblait plus aussi fou, plus aussi perdu, il était empli d'une résolution froide qui sembla prendre vie quand il s'empara de la lame de Tetsunosuke dans sa main et la dégagea lentement de son ventre.

Le regard du jeune Shisengumi ne lâchait pas celui de Suzu mais il savait également que sa main tremblait maintenant. Il ne devait pas avoir peur, il ne voulait pas avoir peur. Mais ce regard, d'une noirceur inhumaine, ce sourire, légèrement en coin, cette attitude, prédatrice. Il ferma les yeux quand Suzu avança à nouveau son visage vers le sien. Le toucher de leurs lèvres fut doux et, sans la vision de cette folie meurtrière, agréable. Si Tetsunosuke oubliait quelle était la personne qui l'embrassait, il aurait presque pu l'apprécier. Son corps ne repoussait bizarrement pas ce contact et il fut vraiment tenté d'y succomber. Mais son esprit se révolta. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que même penser à cela ?!

Les mains se resserrèrent sur les gardes de ses armes et repoussa violemment Suzu. Il fit un large mouvement de sabre pour ne pas que celui-ci l'attrape à nouveau avant de reculer précipitamment, le plus loin possible de l'albinos.

Suzu ne fut absolument pas choqué de son mouvement, bien au contraire. Il explosa d'un fou rire glacial et ne fit pas un geste vers lui.

« Tu as peur de moi. » Fit-il finalement en replongeant son regard dans celui de Tetsunosuke. « Tu as peur de moi et maintenant, tu vas avoir peur de toi-même. »

Un long frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du rouquin suite à ces paroles. Il ne voulait pas les croire mais il savait que la vérité n'était pas loin. Il avait failli succomber et n'aurait jamais dû. Il n'aurait même jamais dû songer à succomber… Un nouveau rire coupa ses pensées.

« Voilà ce que j'aime chez toi, cet air perdu, cette peur qui t'étreint. J'aimerais te garder à jamais ainsi, me repaître de ton effroi, ainsi que te faire souffrir comme tu n'as jamais souffert. Je n'avais pas prévu de te voir aujourd'hui, mais ce fut plutôt une bonne surprise, maintenant, je sais où tu en es à ce jour… Et cela ne me promets que du bien. »

Tetsunosuke recula encore d'un pas sans que Suzu ne bouge, son regard toujours braqué sur lui.

« Je sais quoi faire à présent… Je vais continuer à cultiver cette peur, je vais la nourrir… Et tu sais comment ? La prochaine fois, ce n'est pas toi que j'attaquerais, oh non… Mais pourquoi pas ton frère ? Ou cette jolie muette qui s'est entichée de toi… »

« TAIS-TOI !!! »

C'étaient les menaces à ne pas faire, la seule façon de le faire vraiment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de son frère, il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de Saya, il ne pouvait pas.

Dans un mouvement de rage, il se jeta sur Suzu et lui planta son sabre dans le flanc. Et l'albinos ne répliqua que d'un rire encore plus franc, encore plus fou qu'avant. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de douleur dans son regard, malgré le sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, juste cet amusement teinté de folie.

« On croirait que tu aimes te rapprocher de moi malgré tout… » Susurra-t-il doucement avant d'avancer à nouveau son visage vers Tetsunosuke malgré la lame qui lui barrait le corps.

Ce fut trop pour le rouquin qui se dégagea à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci en abandonnant son épée dans le corps de son ennemi avant de se mettre à courir vers la porte de la mansarde. Il l'ouvrit violemment d'un coup d'épaule pour réussir à en sortir et fuir loin de cet 'enfer'. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Suzu ne meurt de ses blessures. Car il n'aurait pas pu rester une seconde de plus auprès de lui, même pour se battre, même pour le tuer. Car il n'aurait pas su s'il allait succomber. Car il n'aurait pas su s'il aurait pu le tuer sans vouloir à nouveau goûter à ces lèvres sanglantes.

Il sentait le goût amer de la trahison au fond de sa gorge, ce goût qu'il avait déjà connu et qu'il ressentait à nouveau en pensant à son frère, à Saya, à toutes les personnes qu'il avait trahi en ne tuant pas l'albinos sur le champ…

Il allait s'en vouloir chaque jour à venir, il allait craindre chaque jour qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à ceux qui lui étaient cher. Et pourtant…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir à nouveau la douceur des lèvres de Suzu sur les siennes.

Et il se haïssait pour ça.


End file.
